There are several types of eyeglass holders on the market. Typically, these holders utilize an elastomeric tubular material that secures to the end of the arms of the eyeglasses, so as to secure the holder to the eyeglasses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,961. Please note, the term ‘eyeglasses’ will be used, but the use of this product encompasses all types of eye covering products, including sunglasses, reading glasses, decorative glasses, etc.
Additional variations have been created over the last 50 years that utilize other similar methods of securing a strap or securing device to a pair of eyeglasses or sunglasses wherein a friction device secures to the arms of the eyeglasses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,018.
Further variations use a loop to slide onto the arm of the eyeglasses which is then secured via any number of means, including a ferrule, a clamp, a spring, a friction device, or simply by having an elastic loop mechanism. For Example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,776, 5,507,075, 6,817,069, 4,783,164, 4,927,258, 4,696,556, 4,818,094, 5,181,052, 5,367,347, and 7,562,978. Certainly, this is not an exhaustive list of variations on securing devices, however, each of the devices typically has a singular goal, which is to create a loop around the head or the neck of the wearer so that the eyeglasses are not lost by the person should the eyeglasses slide off the person's face or body.
There is another design type that addresses the same needs as above, and it is a cord that utilizes two alligator-type clips, one on each end. These are spring-loaded clips with two jaws (resembling an alligator). These clips can be attached to the arms of eyeglasses to create a loop to secure around the neck or head of the user.
Many of these devices are intended for athletic events, or for wearing in a moving vehicle, or other scenario where the eyeglasses may be lost. By having a loop that secures around the head or neck of the user, the eyeglass, if they are displaced from the face of the user, are not lost. Of course, this also allows a user to remove the eyeglasses and have them hang around the head or the neck of the wearer without being lost.
Though these products address a certain set of needs, there are many situations where these products are insufficient. For example, round loops (as mentioned above) provide a sufficient hold when in place, but often not large enough to fit around the r as of some sunglasses and can break over time. Alligator clips (also mentioned above) do not provide a secure enough hold in the way they are currently manufactured, and risk scratching eyeglasses when in place. Furthermore, these features are unsightly and take away from the design and look of the eyeglasses.
However, none of the prior art utilizes a U-shaped clamping device having slanted coil springs to secure the arm of the eyeglasses between one arm of the U-shaped device and the springs on the other arm of the U-shaped device. This is particularly relevant as many of the fashion glasses today have large cross-sections at both the eyeglass end and the termination end and wider arms that prevents the prior art holders from being properly secured. Further ore when used with fashion sunglasses or eyeglasses, many of the rubber, neoprene, or other string or cord type devices are not situation-appropriate.